Dear You
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: ".. So where are you Ness? Are you somewhere under this never-ending sky? What are you doing right now? What will it take for me to find you again? I won't give up on you, for I feel as if I try hard enough, I'll reach you. So why are you escaping my grasp?" Lucas' P.O.V. Rating T for tragic events, mention of blood and frying pans. Dedicated to Link's Little Brother.


**Authors Notes:**

**So, this one-shot is dedicated to Link's Little Brother. I hope everything gets better, and I'm always here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or the song 'Dear You' from Higurashi.**

* * *

**~ Dear You ~**

**_"I've lost everything precious in my heart."_**

* * *

Dear Ness,

It's been a year since you left so suddenly. It's strange, it happened around the time when a member of the audience died because somebody stabbed them. It was the same day when you had your last brawl, and then left. It was as if that day was destined for bad things.

I remember it so well. I remember waiting in the audience to watch you battle; we always watched each other brawl. It was something we had to do for each other, which only made our friendship stronger.

You won your battle against Peach. I wasn't surprised; you had been training hard for it. I was your coach who pushed you to get better. And you did. I was very proud of you, Ness. Really. I even cheered for you when Master Hand announced your name for the finals of the competition. It was like I was your mother; grinning proudly as I watched you smile and thank the audience for watching. Then, as every smasher did, you returned to the lockers to take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes. You'd be sweating from the tough battle, which wasn't surprising. I'd always wait for you outside, excited to play more games with you. As per usual, when you'd finish cleaning yourself up, you'd tag me quickly and then laugh happily as you ran away from me. I'd always roll my eyes, before laughing and chasing you. It was just the way how it all worked. It was our friendship which I treasured with all my heart.

But when you went to have a shower that day, you never returned.

I remember a very high shriek- which deafened me for a bit- behind the locker door. Instantly, I felt as if I had to see what was going on. After all, what would happen if you slipped on the floor and banged your head? That wouldn't be good.

I decided to open the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked. My stomach sank as I froze; how else was I going to get you out? I didn't know what to do. What should I have done?

I began banging on the door in frustration, praying for the door to just break. It didn't. I thought for a moment to use my signature moves, but using your moves outside of brawling was not allowed. But how else was I going to get you out of there?

As if on cue, Master Hand and many other smashers rushed to the scene. They were panicking. I remember Master Hand out of breath, quickly asking me what had happened. I didn't know how to respond. What had happened? I shrugged my shoulders. Master Hand gasped, before breaking down the door in one thrust using his body. My eyes widened at his strength- I didn't know he was _**that **_strong. But that wasn't the focus at the moment, for lots of smashers began rushing in the locker. I decided to follow them.

I recall the many gasps that the smashers did. Peach was shaking in fear. I overheard the smashers talking about Peach already being in the lockers as well, and saw everything which happened..

What did happen, Ness? Weren't you in the locker room as well?

Instead of looking at the scene, I tried to find you. But the smashers had all gathered together, and we were all squished against each other. I couldn't even move, so I looked at the smashers; Samus, the robotic girl which we always thought was a boy, was shocked and covered her mouth (she wasn't in her suit); Kirby fainted; Ganondorf and Bowser, the big meanies, looked away; Wolf, Falco and Fox froze as did the rest of the smashers. They couldn't look at what was going. Ike, the tough guy with a big sword, immediately rushed beside Master Hand as they hid my vision from the situation which was happening. Their backs were facing me as they crouched over to look at what was going on and try to resolve it. As I peeked over their shoulders on my tip-toes, I noticed some red stuff..

I was curious, and so tried to take a peek even more. But Zelda, Link's really pretty and nice princess, covered my eyes unexpectedly with her hands. I remember her whispering in my ear that 'everything would be alright'. But what was even going on?

I remember Master Hand suddenly calling to the smashers around him to 'Get Doctor Mario!'. That was when I realised something **bad **had happened. The unwelcoming feeling greeted me again in the pit of my stomach. Why did I feel like this? What had happened?

Some of the smashers sniffled; I think they were crying. Some were making noise. Some were trying to do as Master Hand had said. Some were silent. Everything had happened so quickly, I didn't know what was going on. What was going on?

My eyes were still hidden by Zelda's hands, and so I had to rely on my listening abilities. I heard Master Hand say 'He's gone..'. What did he mean by that? Who was gone? What was going on?

Then, all fell silent. Whatever anybody was doing, it was stopped. I didn't hear any noises. It was all silent. I think that was the worst though; the silence after something is always haunting. It will always remain in somebody's head. It's as if the world had stopped for however moments.

And it did.

The next day, rumours went round that one of the smashers had died by being beaten to death with a frying pan. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened, could it? Nobody's died. Everybody's here..

Except you, Ness.

I couldn't dare, I wouldn't **dare**, think of the possibility that you were dead. No! It's not true! You aren't dead, are you Ness? Even if you don't reply with a letter, I know you're not dead. You just **can't** be dead.

Yet, I feel **empty** and **broken**.

A new set of rumours went round saying that a member of the audience died by being beaten to death with a frying pan. It wasn't a smasher, they got it mixed up. I was still shocked, however; who possibly killed them? Are we safe here? I remember thinking that when I was sat alone in the canteen; you'd normally sit with me, but you're gone now. Are you ill? Are you visiting your grandparents or something? Do you even have grandparents? Why aren't you here?

I miss you..

It feels like only yesterday that we dressed up in Link and the other swordsmen's clothes whilst wearing cool sunglasses. I remember Pit laughing as he saw us, ruffling our gelled hair. He even took photos of us, and we posed because we were cool. Or the time when you helped me get better at Mario Kart, or even the time when you hugged me! That, for a weird reason, made me feel **welcome**.

Loved ..

I even remember the time when you would listen to my problems, especially about my family. You were the one who suggested that I write letters to them so they know that I think about them. I did, and that made me feel better. Thank you, Ness. This is why I'm writing a letter to you. It makes me feel better knowing that you know that I think about you.

.. So where are you Ness?

Are you somewhere under this never-ending sky? What are you doing right now?

My heart **aches** without you by my side. I've lost the most precious thing in my heart, and I've just realised that I've taken for granted all these things about you. You were the one there for me since the start of Brawl; you were the first person to accept and make me feel welcome. Well, the only person to make me feel welcome. You'd always compliment my shirts, defend me if Ganondorf or Bowser mocked me, you'd do anything for me. You listened to my problems, comforted me if I cried myself to sleep because of those meanies; you even made me happy when I was sad by telling me your silly jokes which were normally about 'chickens crossing the road'. You were the one who bought all these smiles to my face.

.. But where are you, Ness?

What will it take for me to find you again? I won't give up on you, for I feel as if I try hard enough, I'll reach you. So why are you escaping my grasp? I send you my letters, yet I never get a response.. I know you're not dead, you're still here.

Right?

I'm now forever haunted with loneliness and despair without you. You were my light; shining bright. I feel as if my heart will break without you by my side.

_**But you'll always remain in my memory.**_

Your smile, the most beautiful thing about you, will stay with me. How could I forget that? When you smiled, I'd smile. It's affectionate and contagious (wow, those are some big words!). See, I'd only ever use big words to describe you Ness.

.. Are you still here, Ness?

Are you still reading my letter?

Come, let's return to that time again when we were happy. Playing tag outside, pulling pranks on others, falling asleep in each others arms..

We can laugh again. Smile again. Hug again.

**Live again**.

I promise that we'll unite. That we'll be happy again. I'll always be by your side, as you were for me. Everything will be right, perfect even.

So when I find you again, will you please promise me that you'll smile for me like you have always done? Make me feel welcome again? Free? Maybe even experience love?

That is my wish; my desire that I hold in my heart.

I'll see you soon Ness. Once I leave this earth, we'll unite above. Together forever.

I'll play with you again.

Love Lucas.

**P.S.** _**I knew that stomach sinking was a signal for something.**_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I feel as if this didn't make sense, and it switched tenses.. Hm. I hope you, LLB, enjoyed this in some shape of form, even though choosing tragedy/hurt/comfort isn't comforting ;_;. All will get better, I promise! **

**Signing off now,**

**- SuperSmashGirlBB**

**[Word count, excluding lines and authors notes, is approximately 1,745]**


End file.
